Heracles in Heat
by ApatheticWayToBe
Summary: Heracles is feeling a bit more "hot and bothered" than usual, but his boyfriends certainly aren't complaining. Rated M for a reason, but this actually has a plot not that I'm saying it's a good one ! A Turkey/Greece/Egypt fanfiction. Read and review


**A/N: I have a headcanon that Heracles will be really horny at times and his partner(s) will joke that he's in heat.**

So, the men in this story are all in a pre-established story (it's my OT3). This is my first smut fic, so don't be too harsh. 

Heracles felt like he was going to die if one of his boyfriends didn't get home soon. He had been home alone (besides the cats and jackal, of course, but they were useless in this situation) and he had been fighting down this overwhelming feeling of incredible lust. Just when he thought he was going to lose his mind, he heard Sadik finally come home. "Hera, I'm home~" the Turk called, only for his lips to meet with Heracles' in a near-savage kiss seconds later. "Wha-?"

"You. Me. Bed. Now," Heracles growled.

"We're not going to wait for Gupta?" Sadik asked, even as he was dragged upstairs.

"Can't wait any longer," the Greek man responded shortly, pushing Sadik onto the bed before straddling him and hurriedly unbuttoning his shirt.

"I couldn't tell," Sadik said dryly, flipping them over as soon as his shirt was unbuttoned and shrugging it off. "I'm topping you this time." He tugged Heracles' shirt off and tossed it onto the floor and started to pull off their pants and underwear. "Damn, your hard already?" he asked incredulously. He hadn't even teased Heracles or anything!

"Shut up and get on with it," Heracles hissed. "I'm not in the mood for foreplay right now."

"Ah ah ah~ If you want it, you're going to have to beg for it~"

That was enough to stop Heracles in his tracks. "What?"

"Either you have to deal with foreplay for about, oh, I don't know, maybe half an hour, /or/ you beg for it and I'll take you here and now." The Turk smirked down at his boyfriend. "Your choice~"

"You're an ass," he complained.

"I know~ So are ya gonna do it?"

"Please, Sadik. Fuck me," he said in a monotone, glaring up at at the smug face.

"Now, Hera. Add some emotion to it. I know you want me, that's a little more than obvious, so act like it. Tell me exactly what you want."

"I want you to get on with it."

Sadik sighed. "Alright, bub. Repeat after me, /with emotion/. 'Sadik, please fuck me.'"

"Sadik, go fuck yourself." He continued to glare up at the other man.

"Heracles," he said green-eyed man sighed. "Fine. Sadik, please fuck me."

"Very good~ Now say, 'I want your cock up my ass.'"

"No!" he exclaimed in disbelief. Was Sadik really enough of an idiot to believe he'd say it?

"Very well then," the Turk said, beginning to kiss and suck along Heracles' neck. "I guess you'll just have to deal with some teasing~ Give me half an hour and we'll move on to the main event~" And maybe Gupta would be home by then.

Heracles put up with for as long as he could (about five minutes) before finally caving in. "Dammit! Sadik, I want your cock up my ass! I want it hard and fast and I don't want you to hold back!"

Sadik looked up from the nipple he was sucking on and smirked widely. "Good boy~" He reached for the lube they kept in the nightstand and squirted some on his fingers before tracing a finger around Heracles' hole teasingly.

"Sadik," he growled warningly.

"Alright, alright! Lighten up a bit! Sheesh!" Sadik finally slipped the the finger inside and Heracles had to bite his lip to keep in a needful moan as he pressed back against it subconsciously.

"Damn, Hera. What the hell got you like this? I mean, you've certainly been eager before, but this is almost like a whole new side of you. Not that I'm complaining~"

"Shut up," Heracles sighed before pulling Sadik into a hot kiss. The darker man quickly took control of the kiss as he slipped another finger in and scissored, causing the Greek to moan into his mouth. He continued to finger the younger man before slipping in the third and final finger, stretching all around to make sure Heracles wouldn't be hurt too badly. He may be an asshole, but when he cared about somebody he could be decent. In his own hidden way, of course. Heracles was convinced he was doing this just to tease him further. "Sadik," he whined as he broke the kiss.

"Alright, alright," he chuckled as he pulled his fingers out. "Patience, young grasshopper~" He lubed up his own erection before sliding inside of Heracles, letting out a moan of his own to go with another one his boyfriend let out. He began thrusting almost immediately much to Heracles' pleasure. The poor Greek man had had enough of all the damn Turk's teasing. However, he wasn't going fast enough for his tastes, so Heracles took matters into his own hands by flipping them over and beginning to ride the older man. Sadik, very much taken by surprise since Heracles normally went along with whatever was happening, began thrusting up to meet Heracles whenever he was going down and increased the pleasure for both of them.

And this is the position Gupta found them in when he came home approximately ten minutes later when he came home. He went up to their shared bedroom to hang his jacket up (and Sadik's since he found it on the floor), but halfway up the stairs he heard the tell-tale moans coming from both of his boyfriends. He wasn't all too upset. It wasn't the first time he had come home to this, after all, and he had certainly been in the same position with one of the two before the other got home more than once. That's just what happened when three people were in a relationship with each other.

However, the scene he walked in on was definitely a new one. Never had Heracles ridden either one of them, but maybe he should more often because the scene was more than a little arousing. Heracles turned to look at the missing third as he walked into the door, causing his next moan to form the Egyptian's name. "Gupta!" he cried out as he reached his climax, much to Sadik's confusion.

"Gupta?" He craned his neck to look around Heracles. "Oh. Hey Gupta~ Wanna join?" He grunted as he thrust into Heracles one last time before reaching his own climax. "I'm always up for round two~"

"So am I~" Heracles said as he got off of Sadik.

Gupta rolled his eyes with a small smile as he walked over. "Believe me, I know." As soon as Gupta came close enough, Sadik pulled him into a needy kiss. At the same time Heracles began kissing down the Egyptian's neck and sliding his hands up his shirt to tweak his nipples. Together the Greek and the Turk quickly rid their mutual boyfriend of his clothes and drew him down between them on the mattress. Within two minutes Heracles was stretching Gupta out with his fingers and trying hard not to whine in desperation as Sadik used his own fingers to tease Heracles once more.

"Ah! Dammit, Sadik!" he growled as he purposely teased Heracles' prostate.

"Somebody's needy today," Sadik snorted in reply. "Be quiet and focus on Gupta. I'm pretty sure he's ready by now." Gupta nodded in agreement, never one to say much.

"*Sygnó̱mi̱, ntárlin'nk," Heracles apologized, leaning down to kiss Gupta as he spread lube across his hard manhood and entered the Egyptian slowly. As soon as he was fully settled in Gupta he felt himself get penetrated by Sadik again. They both started off at different paces as each man thrust into the one beneath them. Gupta just laid back and enjoyed the treatment, noting that Heracles seemed to be getting more frustrated the slower Sadik went. He reached up and flicked Sadik on the bicep. The Turk pouted down at him but sped up regardlessly. Heracles half-sighed and half-moaned in relief. Sadik's pout turned into a smirk at the reaction he drew from Heracles.

"Like putty in my hands," he said with a smirk. Heracles growled lowly but didn't say anything to dispute him. To make up for Sadik being, well, Sadik, Gupta reached up to wind his arms around Heracles' neck and press their bodies closer together as he began to sway his hips, earning him another moan from Heracles. Sadik, seeing what Gupta was doing, began to gyrate his own hips as he kept up the push-pull rhythm in and out of the Greek. It was definitely moments like these that made Heracles very happy that he was dating two belly dancers, and it showed in the increase of the volume and frequency of his moans. "Oh fuck~" he sighed as Sadik simultaneously hit his prostate and gave a particularly pleasing twist of his hips. "I-I'm about to-" He cut himself off as he let out a quiet groan.

"Me too," Gupta warned, letting out a particularly heady moan of his own.

"All together, then?" Sadik asked. At the affirmative nods from the other two, he pressed on. "On the count of three. One."

"Two," Heracles continued, knowing the drill.

"Three," Gupta concluded after a few seconds. Almost simultaneously the three men reached their peaks, each calling out a jumble of nonsense in their own languages. They continued to move as they rode out their orgasms until Sadik pulled out of Heracles and collapsed on the bed, completely spent. Heracles was soon to follow as he pulled out of Gupta and snuggled down between the two of them.

"That was awfully passionate," Gupta commented after he regained his breath.

"You should've seen Hera earlier," Sadik grumbled half-heartedly. "He practically attacked me the second I walked in the door."

"What has you so wound up?" the golden-eyed man asked the male lying between him and Sadik. Before Heracles could even open his mouth to respond, Sadik voiced his thoughts aloud.

"I think he's in heat like his damned cats get." There was a shove and a kick followed by a loud thud as Sadik hit the floor moments later.

"I am not!" Heracles shouted, breaking the sleepy atmosphere the room held only seconds before.

"Ow! Dammit, Hera!" Sadik swore.

"You really should have seen that coming," Gupta commented, but he went by unnoticed as usual.

"You're always such an asshole! Do you seriously have to insult me with every chance you get?"

"It wasn't an insult! I was just speaking my mind!"

"Maybe you should learn how to shut up!"

"Don't tell me what to do, brat!"

"You're sleeping on the couch tonight!"

Sadik glared at him through stormy eyes. "Like hell I am!"

"Fine then. I am!" It really didn't matter to Heracles where he slept. As the world knew, he wasn't too picky about picking a place to sleep, and right now he really wanted nothing more than to be away from Sadik. Without another word he stormed out the door and down the stairs to the living room, not even bothering to put any clothes on before he left. Sadik huffed and flopped back into the bed, glaring up at the ceiling.

"Damn brat," he growled. "Fucking ungrateful is what he is."

"What did you do to him?" Gupta asked bemusedly.

"What do you mean, 'what did I do to him?'? I gave him not one, but /two/ mind-blowing orgasms! /That's/ what I did!"

The Egyptian rolled his eyes. "What did you really do to him? I'm sure he didn't blow up on you just for the comment about him being in heat." He gave the Turkish man the look that both Sadik and Heracles had dubbed "the all-knowing look."

Sadik sighed and gave in. "I made him beg for me earlier. Before you got home."

"Beg for you?"

"Yeah. You know. 'Sadik, please fuck,' and 'I want your cock up my ass.' Those sort of the things."

Gupta's all-knowing look turned into a withering glare. "You are so stupid sometimes. You know he hates that more than anything."

"Yeah, but he just looked so desperate! How could I pass that opportunity up?" Gupta continued to glare at him. "Alright, I know what I did was wrong, but-"

"No buts. You were being an asshole."

Sadik sighed as he got up from the bed. "I know, I know. I'll go apologize and bring him back so we can all go to bed." He hurried downstairs and shook his head in disbelief at what he saw. "Of course he's already asleep," he grumbled to himself, walking over to the snoozing Greek and lifting him up in his arms. Heracles stirred slightly as Sadik carried him up the stairs.

"What are you doing?" he demanded sleepily.

"Listen, babe. I'm sorry I was such an asshole earlier and made you beg for me. I know you hate that and I shouldn't have taken advantage of you like that. I'm sorry," he repeated before draping him across the bed gently.

"That sounds like a load of bullshit to me," Heracles argued with a sleepy glare.

"It's not bullshit. I'm sorry, Hera. **S 'agapó̱." He crawled into bed and he and Gupta cuddled up to Heracles at the exact same time.

"Yeah, yeah," he grumbled. "Don't do it again." He paused briefly. "... I love you, too."

"And I love you both as well," Gupta chimed in. "I sometimes wonder why, but I do. Now let's go to bed." The Egyptian received no complaints as the three settled down in each other's arms and drifted off into a deep slumber.

Greek Translations:*Sorry, darling.

**I love you.


End file.
